1. Field of the Present Invention
This invention relates to a latch bolt operating device with lever handles, and particularly to one incorporating an improved privacy lock mechanism to prevent the opening of a door at one side thereof.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
It is known that a privacy lock mechanism is provided in a latch bolt operating device with operating handle knob. It is also known that a privacy lock mechanism can be provided in a latch bolt operating device with operating lever handles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,137 discloses a latch mechanism and an adaptor assembly which comprises a lock shaft that can be pressed at one side of a door to cause the shaft to lock the rotational movement of a lever handle at the other side and a cam mechanism to actuate the shaft to release the lever handle. The assembly disclosed therein is complicated because a housing in addition to a latch bolt housing is employed to hold the cam mechanism and the lock shaft.